


Mary Poppins: Gravitation Style

by BettyeK



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyeK/pseuds/BettyeK
Summary: Eiri Uesugi is a father of twin boys. When advertising for a babysitter he finds something he never expected.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I own Mary Poppins. In this story there is no Yuki Kitazawa; there will not be an attack on Eiri nor will there be an attack on Shuichi. 
> 
> italicized words are thoughts.

Mary Poppins: Gravitation Style

Gonshiro Uesugi sat in the Temple Garden, smoking a cigarette; wondering why his life turned out the way it had. He was a bitter man saddled with three ungrateful kids and a temple that was his prison. Why had his beautiful Rui left him to deal with the aftermath of her passing. And why, oh why, hadn't he been allowed to follow. He cared nothing for his progeny. Without their mother, they were just burdens to bear, and he reminded them of that every day. His oldest, Mika- a worthless girl who could do nothing right. Her cooking lacked flavor, her housekeeping skills were nonexistent, and her voice was whiny, to say the least. When she was around, he was not. His next headache, his middle child, Eiri- who should be helping him with the temple, was never around. He kept his own company and hours and had the audacity to keep his blond hair- he should have shaved his head when he was ten. His youngest hindrance to happiness- Tatsuha- while training to be a monk, he was completely amoral and used that training to bed anything that came to the shrine. What could he do with those things? And how long was he going to be without his Rui? He was sure with his luck, he would live to be 100. 

 

**_Flashback_ **

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Gonshiro Uesugi. He was the only heir to his family temple in Kyoto, Japan. Upon the completion of his studies, he was to take his father's place and begin performing the ceremonies and duties befitting his position as Monk. Gonshiro, or Gon as he preferred, led with his father to allow him one full year to explore the continent. He wanted to be sure that he was going to be as knowledgeable as possible for his upcoming post. Unbeknownst to him, events were in motion that would set him on a completely different path. 

On the day of Gon's departure, after receiving his father's blessing, Gon found himself on an airplane to Tokyo. The newly released eighteen-year-old, carrying a backpack and a wallet full of yen, left the airport and found a phone booth to let his father know he had arrived safely. He was a young dark-haired, slightly muscular Adonis who was distracted by a young blonde tourist consulting her map. Now, Gon, never having any serious relations with anyone ever before, was struck with a warm feeling deep in his heart. It was love at first sight for the young man. He strolled over and asked if he could help. The young woman looked up and informed him she was lost. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sun, and Gon wanted to follow her everywhere. 

Gon's Love was named Rui. She was a transfer student from France, in town with her host family and was to meet them at their favorite restaurant but couldn't find it on her map. Gon pointed it out and then said he could walk with her after he used the phone; if she wanted him to. Having agreed, he stepped to the phone booth. 

 

That was the beginning of the best years of my life. Rui and I were so happy. We spent the week together and although it was really fast, she agreed to follow me to the family shrine to get married. My father was ecstatic. I, who hadn't once thought of belonging to anyone other than Buddha, was over the moon. My Rui was so beautiful. She had long, blonde, hair with the deepest golden eyes a man could just fall into. The Eiri brat looks just like her. You'd think I'd be able to at least tolerate him, but he's nothing but a punk. Our life was perfect for ten years. Cancer has a way of destroying more than a person's body; it takes away the spirit of a family as well. I miss her every day. And I am just biding my time until I will be able to join her- my Rui. His children were 10 and 8 years old; the boys were like twin bookends although one was dark and one was light. 

After their mother's funeral, the Uesugi children decided to move out as soon as possible. Tatsuha, however, wanted to learn all about the temple, so he “toughed it out” with his father. Not to say he actually was talked to, or given any direction, but by watching the older man, he was able to acquire and accept the responsibilities of the shrine. At one time, he thought the old man had taken a vow of silence, but he spoke aloud to the people that came for blessings and other advice. 

Mika, upon leaving the house in Kyoto, became an executive secretary for the music mogul Tohma Seguchi. He had been part of the famous music group Nittle Grasper. For Mika, she fell in love with Tohma after her first day. His blond hair and aquamarine eyes made her heart beat faster than ever. He was soft-spoken and polite. She introduced Tohma to her brother Eiri and it wasn't long before she was married to the Seguchi. Tohma lusted after her brother. He proposed to Mika in an effort to be close to the sexy blond. She was keenly aware of that but she knew that Eiri would never fall into any seduction plans her husband would attempt; after all, Eiri was always dating girls. Mika was happy. She was rich, a self-proclaimed beauty, and her husband was the “King” of the Japanese music world. She couldn't ask for anything more. 

Eiri left with Mika. He stayed with her for about six months, but Tohma gave him the opportunity to go to college for free. At Tokyo University, he studied to become a teacher with a background in journalism. He also learned to speak English; he felt it would help him later in life, as his looks made him appear foreign. During his college years, Eiri met a girl, named Reiko Inoue. She was in love with his foreign looks; he was not in love with her but loved to have sex with her. She was petite and was quiet by nature. She had a large bosom, which is something that he had always looked for in a sex partner. After college, he and Reiko moved in together. She had tricked him and become pregnant; not just one child, but twins. He waited until she had the babies and then kicked her out. 

Eiri gathered all the coldness he possessed; “Get the fuck out. I would rather move back to Kyoto and live with my asshole of a father then allow my children to breathe the same contaminated air as a bitch such as you.” 

Reiko, whining, and sobbing protested that the boys were her children as well. “You can't take them away from me. They are all I have since you never loved me. Why are you even bothering with them? Eiri, you are so emotionless. I can't believe that you actually care about Hiro and Yuuji. Where am I supposed to go?” 

With a glare, Eiri declared: “That's really not my concern. The boys are mine. Unless are you telling me that you slept with someone else? I would never let my sons come to any harm. Leaving them with you, I would never see them again. I can't have that. Besides,” he grinned sadistically, “possession is nine-tenths of the law and this is my apartment. They are legally mine.” 

Reiko yelled back; “They are not possessions, Asshole! They're children. And they need love, nurturing, and constant attention. YOU don't know how to provide that for them. I can vouch for that as I have not had anything like that from you in this relationship. You are an absolute prick. What kind of mother would I be if I left our sons in your care?” 

The blond said quietly, “I never loved you, Reiko. I liked you, but our sons- no my sons since you tricked me, are a part of me, and I don't want to be without them. They are my family. And I will be a better father than mine was to me and my siblings. I promise. You can come visit but it will have to be in Kyoto. I've made the decision to live at the family temple. The boys need to know their heritage.” 

It took him 2 years of staying at home, taking care of his twin boys, Hiro and Yuuji, but he established himself as a premier novelist and he finally made the move to Kyoto. Tatsuha welcomed them with open arms. His father had not yet passed away, but there was no interaction between the Uesugis and the Old Man. Tatsuha loved the boys, just like they were his own. He and Eiri had grown closer; Hiro and Yuuji brought laughter into the Uesugi household. Something that hadn't happened in almost twenty years. 

Old Man Uesugi finally met his maker, and Mika, Eiri, and Tatsuha were cleaning out his room. The kids were laughing and playing in the backyard, chasing leaves. Eiri picked up a well-worn journal. He flipped through to see that it was almost completely full. 

“I always knew the old man hated his kids.” Eiri was scanning the last page of his father's journal. His sister just chuckled. “Of course you knew. We all suffered the lack of care in his every non-gesture. He was a bastard, Eiri. I'm just surprised Tatsuha wanted to take over the temple. Says he's honoring the jerk. That boy definitely has some kind of zen-like qualities. I don't know if he's forgiven the sperm donor, but I have a new found respect for our brother.” 

Tatsuha walked into the bedroom and said, “New found respect? Haven't you always respected me, Mika?” Widening her caramel eyes, she said innocently, “Yes, Tatsuha.” Then she smirked and finished with “But this time you earned it.” While the siblings were somewhat close, each still liked to tease the others at every opportunity. 

Tatsuha looked around and said, “We really should find someone to help us around the place. The boys are getting older, and a live-in housekeeper would be perfect.” He glanced to Mika, “I cross my heart that I will not even think about charming her pants off. I am a one-singer type of guy anymore. If I can't have Ryuichi Sakuma, then I don't want anyone. Scout's honor.” 

Eiri chuckled. “That's funny, Tats. I don't remember you ever being a scout, but whatever. I'll put an ad in the paper. Please gather the boys and make us lunch. Simple ham and cheese works for me. Oh, don't forget, the boys like their sandwiches with the crusts off.” He squeezed his brother's shoulder in gratitude and left for his study. 

Eiri sat down at his laptop and began to think about exactly what he wanted in a nanny-slash-maid. Before long, the boys came running into the room, laughing and squealing, “Daddee, Daddee! Can we help you?” Eiri looked at his sons; “With what, boys?” 

Hiro, the more talkative of the two replied, “Uncle Tatsha said you were getting us a mommee to play with. Can we help find her? We'll help good, we pwomiss. Pleeeease Daddee?” 

Yuuji chimed in with, “Daddee we alweady have an idea of what we need! Listen! You have to have a sunny attitude with rosy cheeks and no bumps on your nose! You'll need to play games with us, take us out, and bwing us pocky!” 

Hiro continued: “You need to be able to sing and never be mean or cwuel. You have to be soft and kind of smart, vewy sweet and fairly pwetty. You should love us like your own sons, and never be stinky! You have to smile and don't scold us never, ever.” 

Hiro and Yuuji finished with, “Hurry up don't make us wait. Our family is the bestest and we want to see you soon. Thank you for coming. Hiro and Yuuji Ooesugee”. 

Eiri bent over laughing softly. “Thank you boys, I will use your words exactly. I've written it all down and I will put the ad in right away. For now, go play with your Uncle Tatsha and Aunt Mika. It's almost lunchtime.” He gave them both a big hug and then swatted them both on their butts. After seeing them run out of the room, Eiri placed a call to the newspaper to place his newly improved help wanted advertisement.


	2. Hurry Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I own Mary Poppins. This is an alternate universe story; so there is no Yuki Kitazawa. There will be no attack on Eiri nor on Shuichi. 
> 
> italicized words are thoughts.

Chapter II: Hurry Nanny

 

Several days later, there was a knock on the door. Tatsuha, who had been playing Hide and Seek with the boys shouted, “I'll get it!” Hiro stepped from his hiding place and yelled, “I'm coming too!” 

Tatsuha and Hiro opened the door to a 5 foot pink bunny with floppy ears. He bowed and introduced himself. “Good afternoon. I am Kumagoro, na no da. I came to see about the ad in the paper. It mentioned something about kids, as well as a maid. I came to help out na no da!” 

Hiro jumped up and down squealing in delight. Yuuji came out of hiding, wondering what his brother was so happy about. When he saw the pink bunny, he too began jumping and clapping in excitement. Hiro moved passed his uncle and shook Kumagoro's hand. “Hi, Kumagoro! My name is Hiro and this is my brother Yuuji. This tall man is my Uncle Tats-ha. May I call you Kuma? Have you come to play with us forever and ever? I hope so because you are the bestest bunny I have ever seen!” Hiro then pulled Yuuji with him towards the animal at the door, and they both wrapped their arms around his waist. 

Kumagoro loved the hugs; he was grinning as he replied; “I like the name Kuma, na no da. It's very nice to meet you Hiro and Yuuji. And you as well, Tats-ha. Umm, may I come in na no da?” 

Tatsuha, knowing that Kumagoro was in reality, Ryuichi Sakuma, did his squealing on the inside. He couldn't, after all, look less than manly in front of his nephews. He opened the door wider and said, “Of course, Kumagoro. Please enter our home. How very nice to meet you.” With a wicked glint in his eye, he added, “You said something about a maid's outfit?” 

“Tats-ha. I said nothing about a maid's outfit. I said maid position na no da.” Kuma glared at the monk. _Who the heck did he think he was with that kind of comment._ As he came into the foyer, he saw a tall blond coming from another room on his left. He went to greet him, but instead heard, “What are you doing here you nutbar? Did Tohma send you as a trial for me? I have two three-year-old children, a rapacious monk, and an evil sister; I do not need a rabbit singer to add to my craziness. Get out.” 

Hiro pulled at his father's hand. “Daddee, no. We want Kuma to stay with us. He's the pwettiest pink wabbit ever.” Yuuji worked with Hiro, “Please Daddee? We won't bother you for the rest of the day! We pwomiss.” Eiri could have sworn that he was strong in spirit, but he was crushed under the pouts of his sons and gave in. He sighed, “Okay, he can stay. But just for today. He already has a full-time job as a rock star, we can't keep him forever. He's a friend of Aunt Mika and Uncle Tohma.” 

The boys shouted, “Yay! Thank you Daddee. Come on Kuma, let's go outside!” Tatsuha, seeing his chance to get closer to the singer, pointed and said sheepishly, “Heh, heh. I'll just follow them.” He looked at his brother and ran from the room. Eiri just shook his head and went back to his study to continue working. 

Outside, the boys started playing “Ring Around the Kuma.” Sweet voices began singing, “Ring around the Kuma. Pockets full of tuna. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down.” (They were three- it didn't have to make sense!). They fell to the ground laughing; even Kuma fell down earning his spot as a best friend for life. 

Hiro began chasing Yuuji playing freeze tag. As Kuma got up to join them, because he loved to play tag, Tatsuha patted his shoulder and affirmed, “Excuse me, but aren't you Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of Nittle Grasper?” Ryuichi put a finger to his lips and whispered, “Yes, but right now I'm playing Kumagoro to have fun with Yuuji and Hiro na no da. Tohma explained that they were needing some fun here, and we aren't doing anything musically at present. I, too need to have distractions like this every so often na no da. So, please don't spoil it Tats-ha.” He stood up fully and winked. 

Tatsuha finally broke down and laughed, “My name is Tatsuha by the way. The boys can't say my name correctly so I am their Uncle Tats-ha. I don't mind it, but I would love for you to say my name in your wonderful voice, Mr. Sakuma.” He wriggled his eyebrows. “Unless, may I call you Ryuichi?” 

“Hmm, Tatsuha, okay. And no, I am Kumagoro na no da; not Ryuichi.” Don't give me away to Hiro and Yuuji. They won't like me anymore, na no da. I'll let them know when I leave later on this evening.” 

Tatsuha nodded then answered, “Your secret is safe with me Kumagoro. But I think my brother already spilled the beans. I could be wrong, but I remember him telling the boys that you were a full-time rock singer. Don't worry, it looks like they still think the world of you. Before you run off and play again, would you like to meet me for coffee sometime?” 

“Sure, Ryuichi would love to meet Tatsuha for coffee. Give me your phone number – better yet, put it in my phone for me, na no da. I'll call you before the weekend. Bye Tatsuha, see you later, na no da.” Kuma ran off to play with the boys; they were still playing tag and Kuma was “it”. Tatsuha put his hands in his pocket, dreaming about the upcoming coffee date. His eyes became glazed over and suddenly there was a dribble of drool. Looking around surreptitiously, he wiped his chin and made his way inside. It was time to get lunch started. 

 

A week after the Kuma date, the boys were sitting with Eiri on the sofa. The doorbell rang. Hiro ran to the door to see who was there. Eiri ran after him and scolded, “Hiro, you know that you can't answer the door on your own. You are not supposed to talk to strangers.” Hiro grimaced. “I know Daddee but I was hoping it was Kuma coming to play with us. He's been gone forever. We miss him.” Eiri smiled and chided, “You do? I only see **you** opening the door, Hiro. Yuuji is over on the sofa waiting patiently for us to come back. And we were playing a nice game of “I'm going on a picnic, too. Now, let's see who's visiting us today.” 

Eiri opened the door and just stood there staring. A young man of 20 stood there, holding the newspaper advertisement in his hand. Stunned beyond the capacity for rational thought, he muttered, “Who are you and what do you want?”  
The young man lifted his head from the paper in his hand, and Eiri saw a pair of shining lavender eyes. A quiet gasp and he began to apologize. “I'm sorry. I don't usually forget my manners. It looks like you are here responding to the ad we placed in the paper.” Hiro looked around his father and made a face. “Yuuji, it's not Kuma. It's a boy with pink hair and really pwetty purple eyes. I'm gonna make him my friend first. You just stay there, 'kay?” 

Turning back to the front door, Hiro held out his hand and bubbled, Hi Mister. My name is Hiro Ooesugee. I have a twin brother named Yuuji. He's over there on the sofa. You have really pwetty eyes. Are you coming in? Daddee, let him in. Even though he's not a mommee, we can see if he will play games, like Kuma.”

Eiri moved away from the door and bid the young man to enter. “So what is your name?” 

The pinkette replied, “Shuichi Shindou, babysitter extraordinaire as well as a singer, and somewhat of a decent cook. I can't make gourmet dinners, but I do know my way around the kitchen. And while I was introduced to young Hiro, may I ask your name as well?” 

The blond answered, “Well, I am Eiri Uesugi. You now know, my son Hiro, and his brother is over there on the sofa. His name is Yuuji. There is also my brother Tatsuha that lives here. There were certain requirements in the ad.” He whispered, “Did you bring pocky? Any flavor is fine, the boys are mad for it.” His eyes twinkled and then admitted, “I also can see that you are not stinky, and you seem to be fairly pretty. You've said that you sing, and can cook. I guess, do you know any games to play with the boys? Can you clean even a little bit? If the answer to any of those questions is yes. My last question is when can you start?” 

Shuichi stood in the foyer with his mouth hanging open wondering which questions out of the slew of them he should answer first. When Mr. Uesugi finally slowed down, he simply said, “I can start tomorrow. I would like to talk with the children now, if at all possible. Oh, and please call me Shuichi.” He held out his hand and took the father's. Eiri reciprocated and then drawled, “We don't stand on ceremony here, I am Eiri. Shuichi, please come and meet my boys.” 

When the men shook hands, it seemed that an electric current had run through them. Eiri had never felt such an attraction with another person before. **Ever**. Shuichi was going to be an important part of his life; he just knew it. Now, if the boys were as ecstatic about him, they could begin a whole new phase of happiness in Kyoto. As he led Shuichi into the living room, Yuuji jumped off the couch and shuffled over to the group. 

Shuichi absentmindedly rubbed his hand against his thigh proving that he felt something when he shook hands with the blond. He categorized the handsome face, the golden eyes, as well as the six feet height that made up the sexiness of the Uesugi. He pushed all of that to the back of his mind and settled in to meet Hiro and Yuuji properly. _After all, right now, there was no time for romance. He had to prove that he was the right person for the job_. 

Shuichi got down on his knees and beamed. “Hello, Boys. My name is Shuichi, and I am very excited to meet you. I know that I said I can start tomorrow, but my former nursemaid had a special way to acquaint herself with her new charges. Let me just reach into my pocket a-a-nd here we go.” He stood up, moved over to the sofa and brought out a tape measure. Of course, Hiro stepped to him first and asked while pointing, “What is that Shooeechi?” 

Shuichi replied, “Hiro, you are completely adorable. And I am going to teach you boys how to actually speak correctly. But, to answer your question, this is a way to see how you two boys measure up. Stand up straight Hiro. And put this end under your foot. Now we stretch it to the top of your head to find out all about you.” Hiro giggled. “What do we have here. It says that you are Hiro Uesugi. You love to talk, laugh and sing. It also states that you sometimes are too smart for your own good.” This was said with a smile, so the boy knew there was no reprimand. Hiro stopped laughing and crowed, “Well, what about Yuuji?” 

Shuichi called to Yuuji, “Come on over then Yuuji. It's your turn. Take this end and put it under your foot, just like Hiro did, and then we stretch it to the top of your head, like so. And what it says here, is that you are Yuuji Uesugi. It reads that you are quiet and content to let Hiro do all your talking. We can't have that. I actually want to know what you're thinking, not what Hiro thinks you should be thinking. Okay?” Yuuji nodded, and then muttered, “Yes, Shuichi. I will try.” 

Shuichi patted the boy on the head. “Good. That's an excellent start.” Hiro chuckled and asked, “What does it say for you?” Shuichi motioned for the boy to take the end of the tape and place it under his foot. He stretched it to the top of his head and then pulled it away to read. “Just as I expected, Shuichi Shindou, practically blameless for any crisis that may come along. Oh, and an awesome babysitter with the voice of an angel to boot.” He laughed, “Does that answer your question?” The Uesugis cheered, “Yes!” Then Yuuji interrupted and quietly questioned, “Shuichi, what about Daddee?” Shuichi looked at Eiri while Eiri looked back at him. Tatsuha entered the room and broke the tension. “What was all that laughter about?” 

The moment was gone. Shuichi just turned to the newcomer and explained, “I was using a tool; getting to know the family a little better. My name is Shuichi Shindou, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Yuuji, to answer your question, we will see how he measures up tomorrow. Will that suit? I am going to have to get going but I promise I will back tomorrow. Thanks for hiring me, Eiri. The boys and I are a match; I can feel it.” 

As Shuichi left the temple, he mused. _What the hell was that? It was pretty intense, that's for sure. He is totally gorgeous; it's a little intimidating. I'm not sure if I can stay aloof and professional. If the powers that be keep sending out those signals, I may not be able to keep my perspective. But it would be so worth it. My own family._

Eiri stood looking at the empty door with such longing that Tatsuha was shocked into movement. He waved his hand in front of his brother, “Hey Bro. You awake in there?” Eiri refocused on Tatsuha and croaked, “That was my future that just walked out. And I can't believe I just let him go.”


End file.
